


Promételo [Elijah Mikaelson x Lector]

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Loss, elijah being perfect, rebekah being a good sis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: Elijah no cree en reencarnaciones, pero sí en la magia.





	Promételo [Elijah Mikaelson x Lector]

**Author's Note:**

> SE ME MUEVE EL FORMATO AL PUBLICAR CUALQUIER COSA WTF YA ME VOY A MORIR MEJOR

Por alguna razón no puedo subir un fanfic bien precioso de Peter Parker que básicamente me ayuda a lidiar con la depresión Post-Engame.

Así que traje este Oneshot de entre los muertos.

La neta espero que sí se suba porque al chile ya no sé que hacer.

 

No recordabas haberte sentido tan cansada en toda tu vida.

Aunque de todas formas no es que recordaras muchas cosas, de lo único que estabas segura era que el sol quemaba tu piel y si no encontrabas un lugar en la sombra probablemente acabarías en el suelo. Así que a mitad de la parte más vívida del barrio francés Rosseau’s era todo lo que podías pedir en ese momento.

Sin mucha ceremonia o importancia en parecer una dama, te dejaste caer como un costal de papas en el primer asiento en la barra. En cuestión de segundos Camille llegó frente a ti con un vaso de agua helada en mano. Dios bendijera su alma bondadosa.

“¿Día difícil?”

Ella misma te vio vaciar la mitad del vaso antes de que fueras capaz de contestar, sin mucha gracia te limpias el sutil hilo de agua que bajó por tu barbilla y señalas el enorme bonche de volantes en color rosa brillante. “Tan difícil como puede hacerlo un baile de debutantes.”

“¿No eres muy mayor para inscribirte a uno de esos?”

Adorabas a esta mujer, con su amigable sarcasmo y ojos comprensivos. “Tengo veintidós, muchas gracias. Además no participo, lo organizo, ¿te importa si reparto algunos entre tus clientes?”

Las puertas del negocio se abrieron y Camille sonrió recibiendo al nuevo cliente. Quisiste preguntarle de nuevo pero la mujer era demasiado amable como para decir que no, así que te levantaste de tu asiento y comenzaste a repartir volantes entre las mesas. Con una sonrisa y actitud brillante intentabas hacer que el baile sonará más como un concurso de belleza que un evento propio a la época de la guerra civil.

Elijah escuchó cada palabra, así como los erráticos latidos de corazones en la habitación. 

Estaba de espaldas pero supo que definitivamente eras hermosa, si el traicionero corazón de los hombres no mentían. Te escuchó caminar junto a él y supuso que era su turno de ser encantado.

“Hola, me llamo T/n. Soy parte del comité organizador del baile de debutantes y nos encantaría contar con su presencia.” No habías reconocido al hombre en la barra, estabas segura que jamás olvidarías a un hombre que usaba traje a mitad del verano en Nueva Orleans. De igual manera le tendiste una invitación y en lugar de tomarla miró a tus ojos como si estuviera en trance. “Uh…¿señor?”

Era imposible.

En todo su tiempo caminando por la tierra se había resignado a la idea de que la soledad sería la única compañía adicional a la de sus hermanos. Estaba convencido de que lo había perdido todo en su primer siglo de existencia, sin embargo, estabas ahí de pie frente a él. Con una sonrisa brillante, y la misma chispa en tus ojos. Tal y como la primera vez que te vio.

No creía que fueras tú, dentro de ti había un corazón latiendo con fuerza y al tomar tu muñeca se dio cuenta de que tu piel poseía el calor único de la vida joven, tus venas latían con sangre fresca. Estabas tensa, y tu sonrisa comenzaba a dudar. En un instante, Camille llegó en ayuda de ambos.

“¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?”

Gracias a dios el extraño soltó tu mano, habías visto sus ojos y por un momento su mirada tuvo una intensidad tan profunda que creíste que veía a través de ti. Tragaste en seco y te sacudiste la sensación de encima con ayuda de la bartender.

“Uh ¿tal vez puedo dejar algunos volantes?”

Ella asintió tomándolos a través de la barra leyendo tu lenguaje corporal con la habilidad de su profesión. La presencia de Elijah te había sacudido por completo y querías salir corriendo del lugar, quiso presionarte un poco más. “¿Cómo está Eli? No veo más un anillo en tu dedo.”

“Aún seguimos tratando de entender las cosas, él consiguió un puesto como investigador en Italia y quiere que vaya con él.”

“Pero tú no quieres.”

El original jamás había enfocado todos sus sentidos en una charla entre humanos, pero ahí estaba, pretendiendo contemplar las botellas tras la barra mientras contenía el aliento para escuchar tu respuesta.

“Le pedí tiempo, aún siento que tengo cosas que hacer aquí. No estoy muy segura de qué. Él cree que es por mi carrera e intenta convencerme diciendo que también hay historia en Italia, pero no lo sé…” dejas salir un suspiro tan pesado como el plomo y la rubia toma una de tus manos como consuelo. “En fin, tengo que irme. Aún hay un baile por planear.”

Cuando las puertas se cerraron por tu salida, una ráfaga de viento azotó el interior del bar, entonces Cami supo que habías capturado la atención de Elijah.

En el transcurso de los siguientes días el vampiro siguió cada uno de tus pasos. Vivías en una de las coloridas casas del barrio francés y descubrió que habías llegado a la ciudad por ti misma, sin amigos o familia que te cuidaran la espalda. Pese a haber empezado como un desconocido, ahora eras parte de la comunidad tan estrechamente tejida que hasta ellos mismos se sorprendieron de que fueras una parte importante.

Tenías amigos e ibas a la universidad.  
Ostentabas el mismo nombre y el mismo rostro de la única mujer que realmente amó, estaba confundido. Una parte de él sentía la más cruda tristeza y agonía, mientras la otra se consumía en rabia hacia sí mismo. Te observó por una semana entera.

Esperando pacientemente por una señal, por más pequeña que eta fuera. Algo que le indicara que eras algo sobrenatural, que aún eras la misma T/n T/a que le juró amor eterno por una noche entera frente al fuego de un castillo. No encontró nada. Eras perfectamente normal, comías como los seres humanos, experimentabas su cansancio y aparentemente los mismos problemas circunstanciales que ellos tenían.

Pronto la idea de la reencarnación tenia más sentido en su cabeza, eso y el hecho de que se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por perseguir a una jovencita que no tenía ninguna relación con sus delirios. Mientras te observaba caminar junto a una pelirroja que parecía ser tu amiga, casi se rindió en su búsqueda.

“No puedo creer que nos queden solo dos semanas.” Angelique Dubois, tu compañera de clases y mejor amiga oficial te puso un brazo sobre los hombros mientras lloriqueaba sobre lo cerca que estaba el mundo real. “Primero el baile, después los finales y la ceremonia de graduación ¡dios! No puedo creer que tenga que comprar dos vestidos y sólo usarlos una vez.”

“Tus padres son dueños de la boutique más grande de la ciudad…”

Ella simplemente bufó y rodó los ojos. “Siempre me haces parecer demasiado dramática, como sea, ahora que nos graduamos y que posiblemente vayas a Italia con tu prometido ardiente ¿me lo dirás?”

No te molestaste en explicarle tu dilema sobre tu relación. “¿El qué?”

“¡Tu secreto para no envejecer, tonta! Te conozco hace cuatro años y sigues pareciendo una niña de escuela.”

Si el original había buscado una señal, la conversación fue lo suficientemente convincente como para que levantara el teléfono y usara la marcación rápida. “Tienes que volver a casa, tan pronto como sea posible.”

En la mansión de los Mikaelson todo era silencio y sombras, normalmente el edificio parecía engullir en sus habitaciones a Elijah en su soledad. La sensación no le había molestado hasta esa tarde en Rousseau’s, apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea se decidió a observar las llamas mientras bebía su Bourbon. Una idea fija en su mente.

Eras tú.

Tenías que ser tú.

No pasó mucho tiempo en su mente cuando sintió una presencia tras él. “Gracias por venir tan pronto, Rebekah.”

La belleza rubia rodó los ojos y bufó notablemente disgustada. Ella sabía que la presencia de ambos en Nueva Orleans era gracias a su hermano Klaus y su incapacidad de lidiar con sus sentimientos de manera civilizada sin necesitar un baño de sangre en el proceso. Desde décadas atrás las cosas habían sido parecidas.

Niklaus cometiendo desastres tras otros mientras ella y Elijah pagaban los platos rotos convenciendo a quienes fueran testigo de los actos de su hermano que no había sido nada más que una laguna mental que quedaría permanente en sus memorias.

Incluso estando en su apartamento en Europa, viviendo la vida que necesitaba vivir supo que su hermano no la llamaría si no la necesitara. Después de todo habían hecho un pacto.

Por siempre y para siempre.

“¿Y bien? ¿En dónde está Klaus?”

“Niklaus está bajo control.” Elijah pudo ver la incomprensión en el rostro de su hermana. “No te llamé por nuestro hermano, sino por T/N.”

La mención de tu nombre le tomó por sorpresa, en casi mil años nadie en la casa Mikaelson lo había pronunciado por el respeto al luto y dolor de su hermano. Cuando la realidad era que todos había sufrido tu pérdida por igual, todos se había enfurecido por tu rapto y habían llorado hasta secar su alma cuando encontraron la modesta tumba con tu nombre y el símbolo de los cazadores.

“Está viva.”

Rebekah sintió pena por su hermano, había visto como por décadas buscó por cada rincón de europa, como se rehusaba a dejarte ir. Cayó en cuenta de que tu cumpleaños se acercaba y le atribuyó todo eso a la nostalgia.

“Elijah…”

“Te aseguro hermana que mi añoranza no ha nublado mi razón, la he visto con mis propios ojos mientras vaga por la ciudad. Ostenta el mismo nombre y el mismo rostro de quien alguna vez conocimos.”

Para respaldar sus palabras ofrece su celular como prueba, en la pantalla una foto tuya mientras reías con varios amigos. La resolución no era buena, pero Rebekah no pudo negar el parecido. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa; la misma alegría que entibió sus corazones con tu llegada.

“Imposible.”  
Manos entrelazadas, sonrisas correspondiendo una a la otra y cuerpos inclinados tan sutilmente hacia el otro como solo los amantes pueden hacerlo. Le das una mirada al hombre junto a ti tardando un poco más de tiempo del que tenías planeado.

Elias Bennet era un chico apuesto. Desde los caireles dorados en su cabello, hasta la tersura de su piel, era amable, inteligente y lo suficientemente ambicioso como para poner su futuro en manos de una pasantía en una empresa automotriz al otro lado de océano.

“¿Vas a decirme en lo que estás pensando?”

Se habían conocido en su primer año y comenzado a salir seis meses después, en todo el tiempo de su relación él había sido amable, paciente y te miraba como si fueras la única estrella en la oscuridad de la noche. Le querías. Mucho. Aún así, entre ustedes siempre parecía haber una distancia, una constante expectativa.

Un sentimiento similar a cuando imaginas el sabor de algo por primera vez y cuando por fin lo pruebas, no es nada como te lo imaginabas.

“El baile.” Añades sin mucho pensamiento y él parece comprar la idea. “Al parecer las organizadoras tendrán que ser presentadas, y no creo que tenga el vestido apropiado para el caso.”

Eli te abraza de lado y deposita un beso en tu cabeza para envolverte por completo entre sus brazos y sostenerte por un momento. Apoya su mentón en tu cabeza como tantas veces lo ha hecho y correspondes el abrazo.

“Sabes que te verás bien con lo que sea que uses.” Se separan y te toma la mano, la palma de su pulgar acariciando los nudillos y ves como su rostro se ensombrece ligeramente cuando no siente la delicada gema en tu dedo. “¿Lo usarás esta noche?”

Quieres negarte, evadirlo, pero él insiste. “Por favor, te amo.”

No sabes de donde surge tu repentina tristeza y por primera vez no lo dices de vuelta. Te sientes culpable y confundida, así que le besas. Pones tus labios sobre los suyos y el contacto es breve, ambos saben que no lo has dicho, pero le sonríes.

Rebekah apoya una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Ambos han visto el intercambio entero, te han observado desde la primera hora de la mañana y en todo el día Elijah no ha dicho una palabra. Simplemente se limita a mirar como separan sus caminos, ellos te siguen y con sorpresa intercambian una mirada cuando te ven entrar a Jardin Gris.

De inmediato te saludan muñecas vodoo, calderos humeantes, collares de cuentas y no haces más que esperar en el mostrador esperando que alguien aparezca.

“¿Necesitas una poción de amor, ma chérie?” Mamá Lila te mira con diversión y ruedas los ojos sin humor suficiente como para lidiar con sus juegos.  
“Pildoras para dormir.” La mujer ya lo sabía, era lo único que habías comprado desde hace años. Sin más te entregó un frasquito con cincuenta píldoras caseras, presuntamente naturistas. “¿Ha habido suerte?”

Ella niega con pesar evidente. “Eso que tienes es magia antigua, algo que ni la madre de mi bisabuela ha visto antes.”

Tomando en cuenta lo longevas que podían ser las brujas, te resignaste a no encontrar respuesta, tal vez, después de todo sí debías ir a Italia. Cerrar los ojos y arrojarte al viento. 

Tal vez podrías dejar de pensar y comenzar a vivir en lugar de buscar algo que ni siquiera tú sabes que es.

“Hay algo que nubla tu mente, deja que las cartas revelen tu destino.”

“¿En verdad me dirán que es?”

Ella toma tus manos y coloca las cartas entre ellas mientras cierra los ojos la ves esbozar una sonrisa. “Las cartas no son respuesta, son guía.”

Sin mucha ceremonia ella las revuelve y toma tres de ellas en el proceso. No puedes evitar que tu corazón se acelere con anticipación, era la primera lectura de tarot en tu vida y realmente esperabas que fueran de ayuda. Mamá Lila volteó las cartas de una en una.

La muerte.  
El tonto.  
Los amantes.

El resultado pareció preocuparle, una profunda arruga se instaló en medio de sus dos cejas y se cuestionó seriamente si podía tener relación. La viste tomar un respiro y cuando terminó de estudiar las cartas, sus ojos mortalmente serios se encontraron con los tuyos.

“Es la guerra mi niña, el conflicto del que tanto has huído, las cartas dicen que hoy terminará. Te espera un largo camino T/n, pero te será llevadero si sostienes al hombre que te ofrezca su mano.”

La declaración no hace más que crear preguntas en las pocas respuestas que tenías. 

“¿Debo ir a Italia?”

Ella te ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa con los labios cerrados, entonces recuerdas sus anteriores palabras. Las cartas no son guía, son respuesta. Asientes comprendiendo su silencio y pones un billete de cincuenta en el mostrador, ella lo devuelve instantáneamente. Sus facciones se suavizan y por un momento crees que te mira con lástima, compasión incluso.

“Tómalo como un regalo. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?”

Miras el frasco de píldoras. “¿Podrías decirme de que están hechas? Tal vez no vuelva en un rato.”

Ahora estás definitivamente segura que te mira como si fueras una oveja en el matadero, ella le da la vuelta al mostrador y te estrecha en sus brazos. El gesto tan familiar y definitivo que no puedes evitar pensar que está fuera de su carácter vivaz y enérgico. Ella misma te guía a la puerta y cuando estás a punto de salir susurra levemente en tu oído.

“Verbena y belladona.”

Intentas responder, agradecerle, pero en un movimiento suave la mujer te echa fuera de su tienda causando inevitablemente que tu cuerpo choque con el de alguien más. La billetera se te cae de las manos y das gracias porque no fuera el frasco de píldoras.

Avergonzada te inclinas como un rayo para recoger tus pertenencias. “Lo siento mucho, no suelo ser tan distraída.”

Cuando ver el rostro de la otra persona te das cuenta de que es una mujer hermosa, con cabello rubio y ojos grandes. Ella parece pasmada por tu presencia y no puedes evitar pensar en el sujeto en el bar de Cami, a diferencia de él la muchacha te sonríe como si estuviera feliz de verte.

“¿T/n?”

“¿Te conozco?”

Rebekah oculta el dolor de la pregunta con maestría y deja salir una risa educada. “No, lo siento. Soy nueva en la ciudad, me llamo Rebekah, estoy aquí de visita con mi hermano, pero me gustaría asistir al baile de esta noche, no conozco a nadie y me gustaría hacer algunos amigos. La dueña de un bar me dijo que podrías ayudarme.”

Pese a lo ambigüo de su historia, la creíste y dejaste atrás tus conflictivas emociones para ofrecerle la más amigable de tus sonrisas. “En efecto, el baile comienza a las ocho en punto, no necesitas invitación ni nada por el estilo. Será en el salón al final de esta calle y el código de vestimenta es formal aunque nadie lo sigue al pie de la letra.”

Ambas se ríen por tu comentario y ella añade. “¿Ni siquiera tú?”

“Lamentablemente tengo que, soy una de las organizadoras.” Ella te mira con simpatía y eres consciente del poco tiempo que tienes para arreglarte. “Me gustaría seguir charlando, pero tengo cosas por hacer. De cualquier manera si necesitas algo, Camille sabe donde encontrarme. Te veré esta noche.”  
Mientras te alejabas Elijah tomó su lugar junto a su hermana, ambos hermanos sonriendo. Eras una chica lista. No habías develado tu información personal y aún así te mostraste amable con una completa desconocida.

“Espero que no tengas planes para esta noche, querido hermano.”

 

Eli prometió recogerte a las siete en punto, eran siete y media y no había signos de su llegada. Por undécima vez te alisaste las arrugas invisibles en tu vestido de gala sintiéndote más como una mujer de la época antigua que de pleno siglo veintiuno.

Lo cierto era que jamás habías asistido a un evento como este, no al menos que tú recordaras.

Así que todo en tu vestimenta gritaba básico y a prueba de errores. Desde las ondas sutiles en tu cabello, hasta el hermoso vestido negro que halagaba tu figura más de lo que habías podido imaginar. El escote era discreto y en forma de corazón, las mangas eran sutiles tiras de seda que caían bajo tus hombros, aún así no llevabas joyería.

No encontrabas el detalle adecuado, Eli llamó a la puerta.

Un vistazo al salón y te sentías en otra época, todos vestían de gala y las chicas usaban vestidos con faldas tan amplias que amenazaban con no pasar por la puerta. Estabas nerviosa e intentaste buscar consuelo sujetando la mano de tu novio, el calor en su toque era naturalmente reconfortante pero no lo que buscabas.

Aún así, él llevó tu mano a sus labios y besó el anillo en tu dedo.

Esa tarde habías tomado la decisión, dejarías Nueva Orleans y con ella la desagradable sensación de estar siempre buscando algo. Tal vez eso lo encontrarías en Eli, o en Italia.

O tal vez no encontrarías nada.

“Chérie” Angie se ve radiante en su vestido rojo sangre y joyería de diamantes, ella te devuelve la mirada repasando tu atuendo y frunce el ceño. “¿No collar y no aretes?”

“Trae un anillo.”

Eli responde por ti mientras lleva tu mano al frente y por un momento sientes como si fueras una especie de exhibición. Tu mejor amiga mira la expresión en tu rostro y como siempre te ofrece una salida ofreciéndote sus guantes.

“Úsalos, en mí parecen demasiado.” Mientras los tomas, le da una sonrisa a tu novio y le da las indicaciones para la presentación. Te sientes ridículamente aliviada cuando le ves desaparecer tras bambalinas y notas como tu mano se siente más ligera sin la pequeña joya. “Entonces…¿Italia?”  
A lo largo de su relación, Angelique había escuchado pacientemente cada pelea y argumento que tenías con tu novio. Ella era la única persona que sabía sobre tus dudas de casarte siendo tan joven y los inquietantes deseos de búsqueda que te torturaban por las noches.

“Aún no lo sé.”

Ella no dice nada, simplemente niega con la cabeza y te mira con una pizca de tristeza. La tomas del brazo y las dos se dirigen a ocupar sus lugares cuando el maestro de ceremonias comienza con las debutantes. Por encima del ruido puedes escuchar como alguien llama tu nombre.

“Rebekah, hola.”

La belleza rubia se desliza hasta ti en un andar tan lleno de gracia que por un momento te sientes inadecuada. Trae un vestido color plata y pese a lo clásico de su corte ella lo usa  
como nadie. Al menos no eras la única con colore sobrios esta noche.

Te besa las mejillas y después añade con gesto invitante. “Es bueno verte de nuevo, este es mi hermano Elijah.”

Hay reconocimiento en el rostro de ambos, pero el tuyo no es ni la mitad de profundo que las emociones que corren por su rostro. Por un instante se quedan en silencio, inseguros de cómo saludarse, afortunadamente él reacciona primero y deposita un beso en tus nudillos.

No sabes porqué la acción es tan abrumadora como el beso de un amante, o al menos lo que Shakespeare describiría como tal. De la nada te sientes devastada, luego extrañamente feliz. Normalmente podías controlar mejor tus emociones, pero cuando el hombre gentilmente te tomó del antebrazo supiste que no estabas conciliándolas tan bien como creías.

“Yo…”

“¡T/N, seguimos nosotras!” Angelique te toma la mano y sin mucha diplomacia te roba de la vista de los hermanos.

Les agitas la mano en una despedida incómoda, no tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasar y la agitación en tu pecho hace imposible la idea de salir a bailar frente a un montón de personas. No podías ni siquiera pensarlo. De cualquier forma terminaste saliendo tras una ronda de aplausos de la mano de tu ahora prometido, no creías que fuera a serlo por mucho tiempo.

“La señorita T/n T/a, escoltada por el joven Elias Bennet.”

La ironía de que estuvieras con alguien que llevaba la modernización de su nombre no le hizo la misma gracia que a su hermana. Rebekah dejó salir una ligera risilla mientras ambos les veían caminar por el salón. El chico sostenía tu mano y en el rostro tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

Elijah usó el autocontrol que formó con los siglos para no ir y arrancarle la cabeza.

Un incómodo vals rápido comenzó a sonar en el salón, las parejas comenzaron a moverse en dubitativos pasos y expresiones de incertidumbre. Intentaban recrear un baile de hace siglos en la situación y forma equivocada. La música correspondía a un baile exclusivo para hombres cuando uno de ellos estaba por contraer matrimonio. Entonces su aguda vista cayó en el anillo en tu mano izquierda.

Ese chico no te merecía, ni siquiera él mismo te merecía.

Con tu impecable vestido negro, ojos brillantes y labios color carmesí. Elijah sonrió, en el tiempo que pasaste en su vida jamás vió un día que no llevaras los labios pintados en ese color. Recordó como le regalabas un guiño y después ese mismo color pasaba a sus labios, a la piel de su cuello; incontables ocasiones manchando la tela de su camisa.

Ansiaba poder sentir tu piel contra la suya, volver a compartir esa muda intimidad que los dos tenían en sus miradas, anhelaba el tener tu cabeza sobre su pecho cuando los dos yacían en su lecho bajo la neblina feliz de quienes hacen el amor y siempre parece la primera vez.

Mientras se ahogaba en la fantasía de poder acariciar tu cabello pudo escuchar la discusión que tú y Elías mantenían.

“No puedes hablar en serio.” El antes tierno agarre en tu cintura se había transformado en una prisión de hierro que amenazaba con no dejarte respirar. Ambos se movían con torpeza entre el resto de las parejas, y en un intento por distraerte notaste como una pareja en específico se unía a bailar. “Eres tan egoísta.”

“Dame tiempo, es lo único que te pido.”

“¿Cuánto más T/n? He esperado por ti más de lo que he hecho con alguna otra chica, jamás te he pedido nada, y cuando finalmente lo hago para que persigamos un sueño juntos, lo único que haces es volverte excusas sin sentido.”

Eres una mala persona, te sientes culpable por sus palabras. Peo no es suficiente, le miras a los ojos y no es lo que buscas. No comprendes ni como ni cuando ni donde dejó de serlo; así que con sutileza dejas caer la sortija dentro del bolsillo de su traje.

“Perdóname.”

Continúan bailando y Eli no parece darse cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer hasta después de unos segundos, cuando su mandíbula se aprieta de tal manera que temes que sus dientes se rompan. “¿Vas a dejarme?” sisea entre dientes y luego se ríe sobre tu cara “No puedes hacerlo, soy lo único que tienes. Sin mí no tienes familia, amigos; fui yo quien te hizo parte de esta comunidad.”

“Entonces tal vez ya no quiera serlo.”

Sin aviso alguno sus pasos se detienen, te mira por un momento y sin decirte palabra alguna se da la vuelta y sale del salón. Te abandona a media pista de baile, justo en el cambio de música. Las parejas chocan contra ti y no puedes encontrar una salida del lugar. 

Estás confundida y mareada, las luces se vuelven demasiado brillantes y no puedes evitar sentirte como un barco a la deriva en plena tormenta de altamar.

“¿Me concedería esta pieza?”

Las palabras son simples y la oración entera lo es aún más, sin embargo no entiendes el porqué todo se siente más complejo que eso. Como si la invitación implicara algo más, algo entre líneas que te encontrabas incapaz de leer; al menos hasta que posas tu mano sobre la de él.

Entonces ocurre la magia.

Sus cuerpos se adaptan con la facilidad de dos piezas de rompecabezas, puedes sentir su mano firme en tu cintura pero con la misma ligereza de una pluma, el toque sútil y educado. 

Comienzan a moverse al ritmo de un suave vals en piano, la idea de hacer de guía jamás pasa por tu mente. Los pasos de tu compañero son expertos y gráciles, de un momento a otro las luces ya no parecen ser tan brillantes y te encuentras perfectamente capaz de tomar inhalar un aliento, aunque decides no hacerlo.

Por los ojos suaves que te miran con la calidez de la añoranza, por la ligera sonrisa que hay en sus labios y por la calma que parece emanar de su cuerpo y llegar a tu alma.

“¿Me recuerdas?”

Deseas que nunca hubiera hablado, su voz es profunda y aterciopelada, la clase de voz que podría reemplazar a tu música favorita. “El hermano de Rebekah, nos conocimos en Rousseau’s.”

“¿Estás segura que fue entonces?”

No comprendes la pregunta, ni la tristeza que parece cubrir su rostro. Eran facciones tan perfectas y elegantes que no dudarías en hacer lo que fuera para verle feliz de nuevo. La melancolía no le sentaba bien a nadie.

Antes de que respondas él te atrae un poco más cerca de sí, tienes que levantas un poco la mirada para intentar ver su rostro. Intercambian miradas y sientes como si pudieras pasar toda la vida en sus brazos mientras se mecían con la delicadeza de un baile lento. Miras sus manos y por un momento deseas remover tus guantes para sentir su piel.

“Siempre te gustaron los bailes ¿lo recuerdas? Solías decir que no había nada comparado a dos personas manteniendo un mismo equilibrio.” Das vueltas por el salón, la mano de Elijah sosteniendo firmemente la tuya y su voz sonando como si fuese parte del mismo vals. 

Gentil, hipnótica. Invitante. Con algo más tras sus palabras, como deseo, añoranza; como la desesperación que tiene uno para volver a casa después de un largo viaje. “El gran salón, los jardines de rosas, el estanque tras nuestra casa. Recuerda, amore, por favor. Nos juramos amor por primera vez en un baile, con mis labios sobre los tuyos y completamente inmersos en el otro ¿lo recuerdas?” de nuevo, el familiar dolor en tu nuca se hace presente. 

Las imágenes son borrosas, el salón cambia de forma a uno más grande con enormes candelabros, las personas giran y bailan con enormes vestidos fuera de época. Tienes miedo, Elijah lo sabe por la manera en que late tu corazón. Siente dolor, genuino y crudo dentro de sí. Una vez le habías dicho que jamás temerías de él y en estos momentos todo en tu cuerpo gritaba el querer alejarse de él, no puede permitirlo. Si no puede recuperar tus memorias, entonces se conformaría con este momento. Con la sutil delicia y candor de sostenerte en sus brazos tan íntimamente como el baile lo permitiera, inclina su cabeza y apoya su frente contra la tuya. “Por favor, amore, no me temas.”

Esperanzado, dice las últimas palabras que pronunció en su último baile juntos presagiando el final de su corto encuentro, mientras su corazón ardía por la necesidad de tener tu amor sus principios jamás le permitirían presionar por los afectos de una dama. Con los ojos cerrados y embriagándose en tí decidió que esa era la despedida, el fatídico desenlace entre dos amantes olvidados que cruzaron sus caminos.

A comparación suya, mantienes los ojos abiertos. Observas la calma y maestría con la que te guía a través del baile y te concentras en su rostro mientras el salón sigue cambiando en forma intermitente. Logras calmarte, porque él no lo hace. Se mantiene firme, estable en una realidad más allá de tus delirios y eso calma tu corazón galopante.

Entonces sus ojos se abren y encuentran los tuyos.

Él ha cambiado y tu miedo vuelve. Su cabello está lo suficientemente largo para llegar a los hombros, su impecable traje siendo sustituido por ropa anticuada y de época. Miras como toma un mechón de tu cabello y se lo lleva a los labios para depositar un beso.

No sabes qué es realidad y que es fantasía, así que te alejas. Sin cortesías o segundos pensamientos retrocedes sin perderle de vista hasta que su espalda choca con el frente de otra persona. Rebekah también ha cambiado, su brillante vestido plateado ha desaparecido y su cabello se encuentra peinado en un complicado recogido medieval. Niegas con la cabeza y erráticamente corres hasta las puertas del salón.

Corres por la calle mientras el viento te golpea la cara, uno de tus tacones se rompe en el proceso de alejarte del baile. Todo en tu interior son contradicciones, desde los sentimientos en tu pecho hasta la complejidad vista por tus ojos, con los zapatos en mano te dedicas a caminar por el resto del barrio francés hasta llegar a casa. El dolor en tu nuca ha desaparecido más no las palabras de Elijah.

Recuerda, por favor amore, recuerda.

Querías comprenderlo, en verdad estabas luchando por hacerlo, pero nada de lo ocurrido tenía sentido. Jamás le habías visto en tu vida y aún así habías sido perfectamente capaz de sentirte cómoda en sus brazos. No eras tan tonta como para atribuírselo al amor a  
primera vista.

Cuando se vieron por primera vez en Rousseau’s él había parecido ver al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville, no a una chica por la que cayó enamorado.

“Pero mira que tenemos aquí.” Caminando frente a uno de los escasos callejones del lugar, la voz de un hombre te saluda desde dentro, no le prestas atención y sigues caminando mientras maldices no tener contigo tu spray pimienta. “¿No sabes que las cositas lindas como tú no pueden salir solas a esta hora?”

“¿Quién va a impedirlo…tú?”

El desafío en tu voz hace que el hombre salga de las sombras tan rápido que no te das cuenta cuando está frente a ti. Una sonrisa siniestra se extiende por su rostro y con uno de sus dedos traza el costado de tu cuello sintiendo como la sangre pulsa.

“Así que tenemos una fierecilla, que pena, esas normalmente las dejo para el postre.”

Cuando sus ojos se oscurecen y las venas protruyen a su alrededor todo tu cuerpo reacciona en automático. Tu brazo aleja la mano que tenía en tu cuello y sin darle un segundo pensamiento golpeas su naríz con el talón de tu mano para después clavar el tacón de tu zapato en su corazón. Desafortunadamente el vampiro prevé tus acciones y desvía tu mano a su abdomen en lugar de su pecho, escuchas como se ríe y de un golpe te manda volando contra una pared.

“Nunca pensé que serías de las que pelean, es una pena, me gustaría conservarte.”

Te levanta del suelo con su mano firmemente tirando de tus cabellos, el dolor es insoportable pero no te permites gritar; sigues peleando. Tus brazos se mueven como si no fueran tuyos y descubres que es algo que ya habías aprendido antes, un entrenamiento que te daba fuerza y te volvía letal con los instrumentos adecuados; en tu memoria aparecieron un par de dagas.

Con la mente ausente alcanzas tu cadera con la esperanza de encontrar alguna de ellas pero sólo encuentras tu vestido, el vampiro jala de tu cabello hacia atrás y expone tu cuello para su mayor disfrute.

“Déjala.”

La orden es severa e inflexible a cualquier acción, reconoces la presencia de Elijah mucho antes de que sus miradas tengan la oportunidad de encontrarse. Tras de ti el vampiro se tensa, por un momento esperas que te arroje a los brazos de tu repentino salvador pero no entiendes la expectativa.

¿Por qué un vampiro temería a Elijah?

La respuesta apareció en tu mente escrita como una carta, pese a que las palabras estaban escritas de forma prolija y que la tinta no se había corrido con el correr del tiempo, solamente pudiste leer una palabra: Original.

“Si de todas maneras estoy muerto, prefiero tomar un bocadillo”

El dolor fue insuperable, como los colmillos rasgaban la piel de tu cuello, como la sangre brotaba humedeciendo tu piel con su rastro caliente. Una parte de ti ya sabía que esto pasaría pero otra se mantenía firmemente negándolo todo mientras se aferraba a la idea de que los vampiros eran ideas absurdas, pero nada podía disfrazar la sensación de succión en tu cuello.

Escuchaste el grito de Elijah, lleno de odio y furia. Tu cuerpo cayó pero jamás tocó el suelo, estabas mareada e increíblemente débil, el cuerpo del vampiro a tu lado quedó muerto en el acto sin necesidad de la intervención del original.

El vampiro había mordido exactamente donde se localizaba tu yugular, dejando que tu cuerpo trabajara para él. Perdías sangre, demasiada. Elijah rasgó la piel de su muñeca y ofreció la sangre a tu boca mientras escuchaba desesperado el como tu corazón se volvía más lento con cada segundo.

“Bébela, por favor.”

Desde hace mucho tiempo no había rogado por nada, pero ahí estaba, contigo en brazos hundido en un charco de tu propia sangre mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y rogaba a cualquier deidad, ser o ente que te permitiera seguir con vida. Lentamente tus labios se abrieron y pese a que no tenías fuerzas algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaron por tu garganta.

Elijah pudo respirar de nuevo.

Con las mejillas húmedas y seguramente luciendo como un desastre, ofreció una sonrisa de genuina felicidad y acarició tu cabello. Podría jurar que vio una chispa de reconocimiento antes de que tus ojos se cerraran.

 

Aun dentro de la cama extendiste una de tus manos y alcanzaste el suave camisón para cubrir tu modestia, la tela se deslizó sobre tu piel y te incorporaste. Por la manera en que el sol se colaba por la ventana sería cerca de medio día, no habría manera de excusar tu ausencia y la de Elijah en el desayuno sin levantar sospechas.

No había nada que hacer así que vuelves al gentil capullo de amor que encuentras en sus brazos, observas su rostro y no entiendes la habilidad de este hombre para hacerte estremecer sin necesidad de tener los ojos abiertos. Dejas ver una sonrisa y comienzas a delinear los contornos de su rostro, su cuello, la forma de sus hombros.

Tus dedos recorren cada rastro de piel expuesta por la suavidad de las sábanas. “Jamás se te ha dado el teatro, amore.”

Sus ojos se abren y con una sonrisa socarrona les da la vuelta para hundir el rostro en tu cuello, pese a conocer la naturaleza de Elijah no sientes ningún temor cuando sus labios rozan ligeramente la piel vulnerable.

“Mis habilidades teatrales siguen siendo tan buenas como siempre, eres tú quien ha aprendido a leer a través de ellas.”

Sus labios se encuentran con delicadeza en un beso de buenos días. “Solamente porque tu me permites hacerlo, vita.”

Contento con tu presencia e intimidad, se deja caer en la cama junto a ti con un pequeño ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que ya llevas el camisón puesto. A diferencia de él surges de la cama y te sientas en el banquillo del peinador para cepillar tu cabello. A través del espejo miras como él sigue cada uno de sus movimientos y antes de que tengas oportunidad de arreglarlo está a tu lado con la velocidad propia de un vampiro. Una de sus manos toma un mechón de tu cabello y deposita un beso con los ojos cerrados.

“Soy el hombre más afortunado por el poder ver tu cabello suelto sobre tu almohada.”

Estás consciente, pero débil al fin y al cabo.

Adviertes las extremidades adoloridas y no tienes la fuerza suficiente como para abrir los ojos, ya no hay dolor pero sí pesadez. No recuerdas en donde estás, pero la superficie es suave y lo suficientemente cómoda para que te entregues a los sueños más vívidos que hayas tenido en tu vida.

Ambos caminan juntos por las calles de la ciudad, pasa de la media noche, aún así Elijah se esfuerza por mantener las costumbres y te ofrece el brazo en lugar de tomar tu mano como usualmente lo hacían dentro de la intimidad de su finca.

Quieres detenerte y besarlo, pero el rostro se le endurece y su cuerpo está tan tenso como un arco. Él se inclina como para besar tu mejilla y el su lugar te advierte con voz secreta.

“No estamos sólos”

Eventualmente sus labios acarician la piel de tu rostro y continúan caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. A la mitad de un callejón tres figuras les cierran el paso, distraídamente miras al cielo y la ausencia de luna llena; vampiros, entonces.

“¿Cómo se encuentran tus ánimos, para practicar amore mío?”

Miras a las figuras acercarse y completamente conscientes de que les están escuchando siguen con su pequeña travesura personal. “Me conoces amore, siempre lista.”

Confiada en tus habilidades, alcanzaste las filosas dagas de madera que Elijah te había dado después de que revelar su propia naturaleza. Avanzaste hacia los hombres y comenzaste la pelea lanzando una directamente al pecho de alguien, una distracción para que no vieran la segunda alcanzar su objetivo. Te movías con una soltura y gracia que el vampiro no te había enseñado, eras una peleadora innata. Aún con eso la mirada de Elijah te seguía con la intensidad de un halcón en caso de que necesitaras algo de ayuda.

No lo hiciste.

Simplemente terminaste con el tercer vampiro y te sacudiste el polvo de las faldas del vestido, eso fue suficiente para que Elijah decidiera que eras tú con quien quería pasar el resto de tu vida.

En la habitación principal de la casa de los Mikaelson, los hermanos se habían congregado alrededor de la cama mientras observaban fijamente a su huésped. Al principio teniendo sus reservas puesto que te habían perdido siendo una mortal y encontraron tu tumba décadas después, sin embargo tuvieron algo parecido a la certeza cuando Elijah describió el encuentro en el callejón.

Ingerías verbena de manera constante y no habías temido el enfrentarte a un vampiro, habían resuelto todas las piezas del rompecabezas; excepto una.

Tres líneas rectas entrelazadas por una curva y dos puntos en la zona donde todas se encontraban, era una runa, de eso estaban seguros. Pero aún con toda su vida y experiencia no encontraban respuesta aparente.

“¡Lo tengo!” Rebekah quien no había abandonado la habitación desde esa mañana, ganó la atención de sus hermanos. “Es una runa de supresión.”

Klaus bufó desde dónde se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. “De haber sido así jamás despertaría, las runas de supresión se escriben en posesiones de la gente, en la piel de alguien los lleva a la muerte.”

La muchacha ignoró el comentario de su hermano y se dirigió a Elijah quien no había abandonado el sofá junto a la cama desde hace dos días. “Pasa eso son los puntos, sirven de restricción. Mamá me habló de ellos una vez, de como intentó usarlos en nosotros antes de…volvernos esto. Las restricciones son del tiempo y la mente, pero es un hechizo muy poderoso, tanto que puede matar a un amateur. Esto lo hizo alguien experimentado y definitivamente no de este siglo.”

“La magia antigua tiene límites, ¿cuáles son los de esta runa?”

Elijah miró el rostro de su hermana contraerse. “Ambos residen en quien lanzó el hechizo y quien lo recibe, sólo ella puede arreglarlo.”

Jamás habías visto preocupación igual bañando su rostro, en la penumbra de la habitación quisiste confortarlo en tu abrazo pero rechazó tu cuerpo. La amenaza estaba en el aire y el peligro era tan real como lo eran ambos.

“Deja de agotar tu mente sobre cavilaciones sin sentido.” Intentas posar una mano sobre su rostro y tu palma cae al aire cuando le ves en la ventana mirando al cielo. “Mañana tomaré tu nombre y no habrá amenaza suficiente para deslizarse bajo el.”

Por primera vez en toda la noche Elijah te mira de frente, se asegura de que sus ojos sean fríos y duros como el filo de las espadas que se han amenazado en blandirse contra ti. La expresión logra mover tu resolución ligeramente pero aún así no hay duda, la sortija firmemente colocada en tu dedo es prueba suficiente de ello.

“Esto va más allá de tu comprensión, mi familia está siendo amenazada y mientras confío ciegamente en la fuerza que cuentan para defenderse, tú eres frágil y frágil como eres puedes destruirme. Todos en este reino lo saben excepto tú. El mero pensamiento de perderte o mirarte herida es el único temor que me caza por las noches, no toleraría la idea de perderte; por eso huye.” Sus facciones se suavizan con la sugerencia y es lo único que medianamente suprime tu reacción de indigno escándalo. “He preparado un coche y la servidumbre ha esparcido el rumor de que un pariente tuyo tiene fiebre en Verona, ve amore mío, sálvate. Ningún daño vendrá a ti si te mantienes lejos de mi nombre y estirpe, anda, que yo habré de encontrarte.”

“Elijah…”

El silencia tus palabras con un beso, el más amargo que habían compartido en toda su historia. Un beso que sabía a despedida y tragedia. Entonces se separan y te sujeta el rostro con las manos, sus ojos fijos en los tuyos y no puede encontrar la fuerza para compelerte. Para convencerte de olvidarlo a él y a su familia, para enviarte lejos a que inicies una nueva vida. Tú sabes lo que intenta, conoces su habilidad sobrenatural para convencer a las personas, pero no lo hace contigo. En su lugar te besa tan fuerte que puedes sentir el amor desesperado desprendiéndose por cada una de sus células.  
“Jura que me encontrarás, promételo.”

Inadvertidamente el segundo punto en tu nuca desaparece así como el resto de las líneas dejando piel nívea y sedosa, tus ojos se abren y tomas un largo respiro como si hubieses estado bajo el agua todo este tiempo. No hay dolor, ni cansancio. Solamente ansias y un subidón de adrenalina que te hace salir corriendo de la habitación.

Miras por el pasillo y decides bajar por las escaleras, sigues siendo una humana pero ahora le recuerdas. Sabes quién es el hombre que ha traído consigo el misterio de sus ojos y le encuentras finalmente en el lugar más clásico de su presencia.

En la biblioteca, rodeado de libros mientras sostiene una copa de Bourbon en su mano, te da la espalda, pero sabe perfectamente que estás ahí. Ambos contienen e aliento y Elijah puede escuchar como tu corazón late más rápido con cada segundo, él te pensó aterrorizada por su presencia y al no soportar la idea bebió su copa de un solo trago.

Tú, en cambio, no podías dejar de beber su imagen.

Imperturbable por el paso de los años, tan regio, tan noble, tan gentil. La idea de su vida en solitario te golpeó tan fuerte que no resististe el impulso de rodearle con los brazos, así que lo hiciste. Suave y lentamente para no asustarle, brazos delicados atrapando su cintura con tu mejilla firmemente apoyada en su espalda.

Estuvieron así un momento hasta que su mente funcionó de nuevo, se giró en tus brazos.

“Ciao amore” Fue lo único que dijiste, mientras le sonreías con esa sonrisa tan tuya y ese brillo en los ojos que tanto había extrañado. Lloró de nuevo. Por la felicidad de tenerte cerca y poderte estrechar como suya una vez más. Besaba tu rostro de manera intermitente creando un patrón abstracto de amor y afecto que no había sido ahogado por los años mientras susurraba una y otra vez para sí mismo. “T/n, mi T/n…”

Sus brazos se encuentran a tu alrededor, sus lágrimas mojan tus mejillas y por un momento la sonrisa te tambalea. Le tomas de las mejillas y él te mira como si fueras algo irreal. Te aseguras de recordarle lo contrario uniendo sus labios con los tuyos, recordando la incertidumbre de su primer beso.

El compás fue delicado, hasta que ambos encontraron la respuesta a todo lo que buscaban en el aliento del otro. Eran fuego, amor y un profundo anhelo al grado de que Elijah te tomara en brazos y por reflejo rodearas sus caderas con tus piernas. se querían y se necesitaban, así que volverían a tenerse aunque fuese en el suelo rodeados de siglos de historia en libros.

“Tal vez quieran mantenerlo PG 13 por un rato más.”  
“Klaus, lárgate.”

El híbrido alzó las manos como en rendición, pero Elijah sabía que tú no querrías continuar así que experimentando un dolor casi físico te dejó salir de su abrazo y miró como te incorporabas con la gracia que tanto había extrañado.

“Creo que tenemos una larga charla por delante.”

Klaus miró como su hermano besaba los nudillos de tu mano y asentía obediente. “Prepararé té.”

Los Mikaelson se reunieron en el estudio de la mansión, Rebekah miraba con algo parecido a la diversión el como su hermano mayor, el más serio y letal vampiro de todos los tiempos se desvivía por atender cualquiera de tus necesidades. Klaus dejó salir un silbido cuando el siempre correcto Elijah te hizo sentar en su regazo.

En otras circunstancias la atención de los originales te habría puesto nerviosa, pero desde hace tiempo atrás les habías aprendido a ver como una familia; como tu propia familia.

“Así que...no moriste.”

Sonríes ante el hábito de Klaus por romper el hielo y dejas la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa de café. La mano de Elijah reemplaza su lugar casi de manera instantánea. 

“No, pero iba a hacerlo…”

Sales de la villa con un veliz y dentro del carruaje ves como el lugar que fue tu hogar desaparece de la vista. Lloras, durante casi la mitad del camino, el cochero no habla ni hace ruido, simplemente pasa un pañuelo por la ventanilla expuesta y te averguenzas de tí misma por mostrarte tan débil.

Después de todo Elijah había hecho una promesa, y un Mikaelson siempre honraba su palabra.

Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, decides dormir un poco pero los alrededores parecen cobrar vida repentinamente. Caballos relinchan y espadas chocan entre sí al inconfundible compás de la batalla. Inconscientemente alcanzas tus dagas y lanzas una de ellas cuando la puerta es abierta de golpe.

Un grupo de hombres ven caer a su compatriota y enfurecidos te sacan de los cabellos. No son los Médici, ni tampoco hombres del rey, ellos usan capas andrajosas y escupen en sus propios pies. Fuera de la seguridad de tu carruaje, tres de ellos te someten en el suelo mientras quien parecía ser el líder corta una línea en tu antebrazo.

Pese a que arde y quema como el infierno en tu piel, no gritas, ni te inmutas, completamente reacia a darles alguna satisfacción por tu sufrimiento. En su lugar piensas en ofrecerles el alhajero con las pocas joyas que habías acumulado en tus años vivendo en la opulencia, sin embargo, cuando escuchas sus palabras sabes que dinero no es lo que buscan.

“No ha sanado, es humana.”

Un muchacho joven y tan delgado como un fideo te mira con algo parecido a la compasión, comprendes que no tiene experiencia en andares turbulentos. “¿Seguros que es ella?”

Escuchas risas de burla y el hombre que lleva una espada con tu sangre le golpea la espalda con aires de camaradería y luego se encoge de hombros. Te mira como si fueras la escoria más detestable en el mundo y deliberadamente escupe cerca de tu rostro.

“Lo averiguaremos mañana, cuando su cabeza llegue al balcón de los Mikaelson.”

Después de ello te llevaron a una celda, no sabías ni cómo ni dónde estabas, un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza te dio a entender que un golpe en la cabeza había sido lo suficiente como para silenciarte. Por casi cuatro horas trataste de idear un plan para salir de ahí, pero no había manera. Estabas herida, débil y consumida por la tristeza de no ver a tu familia de nuevo. De no poder pasear por los jardines con Rebekah, de no escuchar a Klaus hablar sobre sus viajes de caza; de no poder ver el rostro de Elijah junto a tí al despertar. Lloraste amargamente en desgracia hasta que abrieron la puerta de tu mazmorra.

Limpiaste tu rostro tan bien como pudiste y alzaste el mentón tan alto como los Mikaelson te habían enseñado. Si morir era tu destino, entonces lo harías con el orgullo intacto.

Para tu sorpresa ningún hombre entró, simplemente una mujer de aspecto humilde que se acercó a tí con la precaución que se tiene con un animal salvaje. No dijeron nada por un largo rato en el que se estudiaron mutuamente, finalmente ella tomó la palabra.

“¿En verdad le amas?” volteas el rostro sin querer responder “Sé que lo amas, pero la verdadera pregunta es cuánto, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por volver a estar junto a él?”

“Cualquier cosa”

Ella asiente de manera maternal y posa una de sus manos tras tu cabeza. “Que así sea.”

Sientes la energía, la magia y el cántico de la mujer parece arrullarte en el más pacífico de los sueños. “Eres una bruja…”

“Me llamo Nadia, considera esto un regalo. Un sueño, el mejor de todos. Cuando despiertes sanarán tus heridas y solamente quien tú ames y te ame de vuelta podrá encontrarte.”

Sin darte cuenta buscas el confort en la piel de Elijah al sujetar su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. “Así es como desperté en las ruinas de un cementerio en la campiña, un par de arqueólogos me encontraron y adoptaron como suya. Me quedé en Italia hasta que murieron y volé a Nueva Orleans para la universidad. El resto creo que lo conocen…”

“Aún así, vimos tu tumba T/n.”

“Fue parte del trato con Nadia, mi vida duraría tanto como lo hiciera mi recuerdo en sus memorias.”

Dejas salir un bostezo y los hermanos se apresuran a abandonar el estudio más por la mirada estricta de Elijah que por el hecho que su curiosidad haya sido satisfecha. Sin mucho pensamiento te acurrucas más en el cuerpo del vampiro dispuesta a dormir sobre él, como si fuera a permitir que su primera noche juntos fuera en el sofá de un estudio.

A velocidad vampírica llega hasta su habitación y te deposita en la cama como si estuvieras hecha de porcelana. Te quita los zapatos y pese a que no es necesario te ayuda a cambiarte en una pijama de seda negra. La pieza tiene un encaje sugerente pero no hay nada de eso en el toque de Elijah quien simplemente está pletórico por tenerte cerca y de nuevo en su vida.

Desde la comodidad de los almohadones observas como se deshace del traje con movimientos propios de quien sabe usar apropiadamente la ropa formal, una vez que su camisa desaparece aprecias su torso. Esculpido por batallas y seguramente ejercicio físico reciente, consideras el pedir que duerma sin camisa pero él lee tus pensamientos y simplemente se cambia los pantalones por unos más cómodos.

Tienes dificultad de mantener los ojos abiertos pero estás lo suficientemente despierta como para sentir su duda sobre entrar en la cama. Le ofreces una de tus manos y él la acepta con una sonrisa, siempre siendo un caballero.

En cuanto su cuerpo entra el la cama, buscas el colocar tu cabeza sobre su pecho. Complacido Elijah observa como su cabello se riega por tu almohada, entonces los cubre a ambos con una sábana de lino, tan ligera y familiar al tacto que no puedes evitar buscar el familiar bordado.

EM I/n I/a

Aún recuerdas la felicidad con la que habías bordado un juego de sábanas en la semana previa a la boda y el como sin ningún recato las habías estrenado con Elijah apenas acabándo de bordar las iniciales. “Las conservaste.”

Tu voz había salido más como un suspiro que como palabras y el vampiro encontró irresistible el besar tu frente.

“Por supuesto, sino, ¿en qué dormiríamos cuando te encontrara?”  
Presa de una sobrecarga de amor, felicidad y dicha en su estado más puro, le besas en los labios y te retiras con una sonrisa traviesa. Apoyada en tus manos te colocas sobre Elijah quien está genuinamente sorprendido por tu repentina energía, sin embargo goza de ver como tu cabello cae en cascada y enmarca tu rostro.

“¿Sólo dormir?”

La risa de Elijah es felicidad líquida para tu alma, cuando te besa en los labios y pone sus manos en tus caderas sabes perfectamente que harían más que eso.


End file.
